


You're still breathing

by Sorran



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: “Do you know each other?”, Campos asks them, looking between them while indicating a connection between Dom and Brian with his hands.





	You're still breathing

“Do you know each other?”, Campos asks them, looking between them while indicating a connection between Dom and Brian with his hands.

‘Not at all’, Brian is tempted to say, because Dom and him, they really don't know each other all that well. Except where it matters. 

Brian has no idea what Dom's favourite sports team is, or if Dom is even interested in anything other than racing. What he does know is that he can trust Dominic with his life, so he just smirks and lets the other man field the question. 

Dom leans forward, staring at Brian intensely. “He's my sister's baby daddy”, he rumbles.

Brian blinks. Blinks again. “Come again?” he asks weakly.

Dom narrows his eyes. “She didn't tell you?”

Brian can only mutely shake his head. 

He barely hears Campos's knowing “I see”, and when the drug runner follows it up with “You're a lucky man”, it takes Brian a few seconds to get enough of a grip to force out a reply.

“How's that?” 

Brian isn't sure whether he's replying to Campos or Dom, there, because what the fuck. 

“You're still breathing”, comes Campos's slick reply, except it seems that's the least of Brian's concerns right now.

It's not just Dom's freedom at stake anymore; it's a whole different kind of family Brian didn't think he'd ever have. 


End file.
